Missing
by missmaryXDD
Summary: “He’s missing” Said Serena. “What do you mean he’s missing! Have you tried to call?” “I can’t believe this is happening! Not in my wedding!”


_Blair's wedding dress (remove the spaces): _http: / / farm3. static. flickr. com/2252/2285349960_ e5fa3e880a. jpg

_Blair's wedding lingerie (remove the spaces): _http: / / www. pajamashoppe. com/images/main/bridalcorset _ 4913 _ main. jpg

* * *

Serena entered the room and got close to a curious Blair.

The room was attached to the church, an annex.

"He's missing" Said Serena.

"What do you mean he's missing?! Have you tried to call?" Shouted Blair.

"Of course, neither of them are answering the phone, not Chuck or Nate." Said Serena

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" Exclaimed Blair, running back and forth in the room.

"B please calm down." Said Serena, grabbing Blair's shoulders trying, unsuccessfully, make Blair look at her to calm her.

"Don't you tell me to calm me down!" Exploded Blair slapping Serena's hands, making the blonde move her hands away.

"Honey please try to calm yourself." Said Eleanor to her daughter.

"I can't believe this is happening! Not in my wedding!" Said Blair, walking in the room again. She was freaking out.

"Blair please take this, It will calm you." Said Eleanor, giving a valium and a bottle of water to Blair.

Blair took the valium, closed the bottle and then said:  
"I don't…I don't know what to do…" She let the bottle of water fall from her hands into the floor and then she herself fell onto the bed with her hands covering her face to cover her tears.

"Let's just wait, he's half an hour late but maybe he got stuck on traffic or something like that." Said Serena

Three hours later…

"Any news?" Asked Eleanor to Serena, looking to the door of the church.

"No, none of them are answering."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Eleanor

"For now I'm going to check on Blair, for later I don't know." Said Serena and left.

She knocked twice on the door but no answer came so she got in:

"B? Can I come in?" She asked

She saw Blair laying on the bed, facing the window. When she heard Serena she turned to her and said:  
"I want to be alone." Then she turned around again, facing the window again.

"B…I'm sure there's some sort of explanation, come with me outside we are calling everyone who knows them, I'm sure we will find them." Said Serena giving her hand for Blair to took

Blair smiled and took her hand, then both left to the church (where they were supposed to marry).

15 minutes later…

"No one knows anything about them." Said Serena to Blair

"You know what let's just wait a couple of minutes, they must be showing up."

"I can't…I can't do this…" Blair said, grabbed her dress and walked very fast towards the door, almost running, she got out of the church, went down the stairs and once she got closer to the road she strained her arm to call a taxi.

A Taxi stopped and she got inside it, the driver looked strangely at her and was about to ask something but she cut him off:

"No questions. To Fifth Avenue, fast please." Said Blair, breathing fast and trying to contain her tears.

After a couple of minutes the car stopped:

"Why did you stopped?" Blair asked the driver.

"I'm sorry miss but there's a lot of traffic, we can't move." Replied the driver.

Blair took off her security belt and tried to look to the traffic.

"Aren't there any other road?" Asked Blair

"No miss, I'm sorry we can't move anywhere."

Blair sit again but she wasn't comfortable, she was hyperventilating and looking around the taxi to see if they could move anywhere but she wasn't finding any alternative road.

She couldn't stay still, staying still was making her feel like a thief who was about to get caught and she couldn't bare it, she couldn't bare it if she got caught, I was suffocating her, she couldn't breathe so she opened the door quickly and closed it with tears coming out of her eyes.

She was still hyperventilating. She started walking fast, the tears were in more quantity now, she couldn't bare it… She threw her headband on the floor while walking, it was becoming very hard to breath with all of those tears coming out of her eyes so she grabbed her stomach in hope that it would get better, but it didn't.

She suddenly recognized the place where she was headed, it was Central Park. It was good because it's close to her house so she could just keep walking.

The few people on the park were starring at her, some wondering what's wrong, some thinking that she was crazy but she didn't care, none of them knew how she felt, none of them had the right to judge her.

Every step she take would make even more difficult to breath, the pain on her chest would just become bigger and bigger, all the recent memories coming to her mind at once, the proposal, the preparation of the wedding, choosing the dress, going to the church, being abandoned…and suddenly she felt anger, she felt need to break something, hit someone so she grabbed the first thing that reminded her of him, her dress. She took the tips off her dress, tore it and let it fall on the floor. The dress was now until the ankle.

But the pain didn't stop, the tears didn't stop neither her anger so she kept tearing her dress apart until it was only covering half of her tights.

Why was this happening to her? She thought while she tore the dress,

What had she done wrong?

Was she ugly? Maybe

Was she fat? Yeah, that was it, she was fat, that's why he gave up, he would never marry a fat, ugly girl like her and that made her heart shatter in tiny pieces.

When she got to her building she quickly entered her penthouse and got up to her room. Once in there she took off her shoes and shot them angrily somewhere in the floor. One of the shoes had the heel broken and both looked like shattered glass.

She grabbed the upper part of her dress (the part of her breasts that was corset-like) with both hands and each and started pushing to a different side (right hand to the right side, left hand to left side) and tore the whole dress apart staying only on her white lingerie. The tears had not stopped, on the contrary, they were coming in more and more quantity.

She slowly approached her bed and break down, her knees were failing, she couldn't stand on her feet so she fall down on her bed, she was on her knees, her arms were crossed in her bed and her face was between them and suddenly she started crying more and sobbing.

She fell down.

Blair didn't know how much time passed since she arrived but she didn't care either, she didn't know what to do, she had absolutely no clue of what was going to be her life from now on and that was terrifying her because she had to know everything, control everything, plan everything.

She had planed her whole life: First she was going to Yale then marry Nate, Nate would be a politician and she was going to be his wife and they were going to have kids and live happily ever after, the King and the Queen.

Those plans had changed, true. She didn't get into Yale, she and Nate broke up and never got back together.

But she had Chuck and she made plans for them.

She would finish college, Chuck would run his business and she would work and then when he was ready they would marry and possibly have kids and live happily ever after, the Queen and the Dark Prince.

Those plans did came true then why would he do this to her today? Why today?

Why?

Did he want to humiliate her? Well then he has succeeded.

Her phone rang and she lifted her head looking for her phone. She didn't brought her phone with her from the church then she must have forgotten it there this morning.

She got up and started looking for her phone and she found it in her desk, it was Serena calling and she didn't pick up. She didn't want to talk now.

Next to her phone was a cake that Dorota had brought that morning for her but she didn't ate it and left it there.

Blair grabbed the cake, brought it to her bed and ate it.

When she finished she felt the need to purge and that's what she did, she got inside her bathroom and vomited everything she had just ate.

She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear the elevator.

"Blair?" She didn't heard the call.

"Blair bear?" This time she heard and quickly ended what she was doing.

"Daddy?" She asked at the same time as she left the bathroom.

She saw her father get in her bedroom and look at her.

"Blair… I'm sorry sweetheart." He said while giving her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her father.

"I was late for the wedding and when I got there they told me the wedding was over so I thought I'd better check on you before I leave." Said Harold leading her daughter towards her bed and sitting in it with her.

"You are leaving?"

"Yes sweetheart, since there won't be any wedding."

"You are leaving now?" Blair asked

"In a few hours."

"Oh okay."

"Blair I think you should take a bath and change clothes." Said Harold "I'll send this ones to the trash…If you want me to."

"Yes, thank you daddy."

After the bath…

"So what time is your flight?"

" 16:00, actually I should get going, I don't want to be late." Harold said as he got up to leave.

"…Daddy?..."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can i…can I go with you?" Asked Blair to her father.

"Go with me? Blair you…"

"Please? I don't want to stay here!" Said Blair.

"What about your mother?" Asked Harold

"She will understand…please."

"Fine but don't you want to pack?"

"No, I want to start a new life."

"Fine, let's go then."

Just when she was about to leave the bedroom her phone starts ringing again so she came back, grabbed it, looked for who was calling her and finally throw the phone on the trash.

The name that was showing on the phone was "Chuck".

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**(Note: After reading all the comments i read the story again and realised that the last part of the story was missing, that's why many of you said that i seemed incomplete.**_

_**Anyway i decided to make a continuation, it will probably be Chuck's POV. I don't know when will i post that because i have other projects but i'll do it as soon as i can.**_

_**Also i wanted to thank you for all the comments you left, they made me aware of some mistakes that i made and will (hopefully) make me improve my writing so thank you very much!)**_

**This one was short but i think it turned out quite well. I don't know if i am going to continue or not but as always if many of you ask for one i will try to make one (no promises).**

**Please leave a comment telling me what you think wether you like it or not but please don't say things like "It's the wrost story i've ever read" or "I hate it", make constructive critiques saying what you didn't like, why didn't you liked it, what i can do to improve etc.**

**I'm sorry for any mistake, i try my best to not give them but my english is not (yet XDD) perfect.**

**Hope you like it anyway.**

**xoxo**

**mariana**


End file.
